Loki Laevatein
}} Loki Laevatein (ロキ・レーヴァテイン Roki Rēvatein) is a crossover character from kamigami and is used by StarMiya. He is the norse god of fire and is the secret crush of Miyuki Hanazaki. Appearance Loki has long red hair tied into a single braid and he has a total of four beauty marks: three under his right eye and one at his lower left lip. He also has pointed ears. In deity mode, he has horns on his head, and his hair grows more fiery, with his formerly single braid splitting into three braids. He wears somewhat of a cutout bodysuit, extending to his hands and ending as short shorts, with jagged cutouts at the front and back. He also gains a tattoo under his stomach. He has a red flaming fur boa attached by a black broken heart brooch, and wears long black boots with heels. Like all the other gods, his eyes turn golden. Personality He is born a prankster, good at making weapons and has a pocket full of candy and pranks everywhere he goes. He is mostly a laid back person but when he finds things that are interesting, he will go all out. He is also a person with unprecedented, unpredictable behavior, and he makes mistakes with an unforgiving smile. Loki is an innocent mass of evil and a genius in creating problems anywhere, even in school. He's the type of person that always wants to know everything, even another person’s problem. Relationships Balder Balder is Loki's best friend since childhood, whom he cares very deeply about. Loki has said that Balder is special to him, and as a result Loki will do anything to save Balder from his fate as the God of Destruction, even if it means pushing him away from others. Thor The two are close friends and care very much about one another. Thor is usually the one who keeps Loki in line when it comes to his prankster ways. Sakura The two are always at odds with each other. Loki finds Sakura intriguing an for some reason he loves tormenting and pranking her, which in turns get her nerves Trivia *His last name comes from Lævateinn, a weapon mentioned in the Poetic Edda poem Fjölsvinnsmál. *He hates being ignored. *He dislikes fish because he doesn't like the smell. *Loki, Balder and Thor are childhood friends and they share a special relationship with each other. * His deity costume is inspired by Loki's mythological children: Fenrir the wolf for the fur, Hel for the heart brooch, and the midgard serpent Jormungand for the overall appearance. His first concept was that of a "devil pierot" * In routes other than his own, he is in the broadcasting club together with Thor. * He hates the cold and warms up any room that is too cold for him with his powers. * He can’t sleep by himself on rainy or cold nights, so he goes to Balder or Thor and asks to sleep in the same bed. * When Balder and Thor are talking together, he will definitely butt into the conversation. * Even if he’s interested, he could suddenly lose his interest if he doesn't like a particular part of it Category:StarMiya Category:Crossover character Category:Yumeiro Idols Category:YumeIdols Category:God Category:Norse God Category:Male